Dragon Knights Novel : The Dragon Lord's Story
by ShadowWarriorJessica
Summary: This is the Novel form of Volume 2's version of "The Dragon Lord's Story". Nadil has captured Queen Raseleane and Lord Lykouleon goes to get her back. Will Lord Lykouleon rescue her in time or will Nadil's plan of killing Lykouleon actually work out?
1. Chapter 1

I am back with a vengeance! I am working on a million things at once so bare with me. I'm going to work on this with an awesome twist to place on Deviantart. Since I love this manga alot, I thought to grab a few snippets in the manga and do it novel wise for people to get into the manga....even though you would have to purchase them online most likely. But hey, it is a good series and it is worth it.

So this section is based off of Volume 2 aka the beginning of the Dragon Lord and the battle with Nadil to acquire his Queen back. I'm actually in the middle of chapter two. I'm making it a bit different than the manga so please bare with me and give me comments on how I handled things for those that read the manga. I hope that you like it and enjoy!!!

I DO NOT OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS. I WISH I DID BECAUSE I WOULD BE ALL OVER IT!!! AND I WOULD TELL YOU WHO NOHIRO WAS. enjoy!!

________________________________________________________________________

Dragon Knights Novel based story from Manga

Taken From Volume 2 : _The Dragon Lord's Story Part 1 and 2_

_Original story by Mineko Ohkami_

The Dragon Lord's Story

Chapter One

The continent of Dusis. It is a continent where creatures of good and evil inhabit; Elves, Yokai, Witches, Fairies, and even humans. Within this vast continent, a battle of both good and evil are about to take place. A battle of light and dark so to speak. Our tale begins within the city in Dusis called Draqueen. There, the Lord of the Kingdom rules over the great continent he so protects. He greets people with a smile and welcomes those to his kingdom with warmth and hospitality--either good or bad. He protects his country with a barrier surrounding it. However, as fate would have it, the evil within the land had sought out a a new ruler, a ruler for all Yokai to honor as if he were the king himself. He wanted to kill the Lord of Draqueen to destroy the bloodline of the Dragon Lord. He planned a fate for him, a fate that he knew it would be perfect bait for the Lord to get him out of his burrow and out in the open. He captured the Queen of Draqueen, hoping to set his plan into motion. That is where this story starts....

"I shall get Raseleane back!" A loud voice boomed through the entire kingdom. Everyone knew that it was the Lord. He was never the same since the evil Lord of the the Yokai kidnapped his love, the Dragon Queen. His face was full of fury, however, the expression within his eyes that were trying to hide under his blonde bangs were full of sadness. "I am going to get her back!"

"I understand your highness' pain, but I won't allow you to leave this place and go straight to Nadil's castle!" Another voice hollered through the corridors from the meeting room.

The Lord took a look around and saw his dragon officers surrounding him. These people have been helping the Lord through many hardships, and have succeeded in doing so. He narrowed his eyes at the White Dragon Officer who was also Chief Secretary in the castle. He had long aqua-ish hair that he placed in a ponytail. It hung down, just passed his shoulders, with a few strands hanging over his shoulder resting on his chest. The Lord didn't seem too pleased with his suggestion. "Alfeegi...I can't stay here."

"Please, have faith in the Dragon Fighters. That is what they are trained for," Alfeegi continued to back up his demand to keep the Lord within the castle walls, giving the Lord a stern look.

The Lord sighed lightly. "I do. However, since we sent them out, not one has come back alive. I do not wish to lose anymore men, so I must leave here and go to the castle!"

Alfeegi's stern look turned into his well famous angered expression. His eyes narrowed at the Lord. He didn't look too pleased with the Lord's comment. It was always like him to do such a thing to the Lord. Alfeegi's background was well known. He kept the Lord in his place, keeping him within the castle grounds. Not even when the Lord disguises himself as a Dragon Fighter, would he stand a chance against Alfeegi's eyes. He took a step forward from where he stood, his face still the emotion of anger. "Do not be selfish! Do you not realize how many lives depend on you, Lord Lykouleon?! If something were to happen to you, this whole world would be like HELL!"

Lord Lykouleon grew speechless. He stared at the ground, his fists clenched at the sides of him.

"Alfeegi, watch your mouth! You are speaking to the Lord. Remember that," A white-haired man interrupted the argument. His hair was short, as none hung down behind him. His glasses hung from his nose a bit as he slowly pushed them up with his gloved fingers. He was the Blue Dragon Officer that dealt with Foreign Affairs. Kai-stern. "You need some manners when addressing the Lord."

Alfeegi looked at the White Officer, his eyes narrowing. He hated when Kai-stern would do such things. Kai-stern would always backup Lord Lykouleon whenever he would yell at him. His thoughts of the situation ended when a man approached the Lord. He had shortblack hair, almost like Kai-stern's. However, loose strands of hair were hung and ended at the man's eyelashes. He was the Black Dragon Officer that controls the Dragon Fighters and deals with the Security of the castle, Tetheus. "You must be patient, My Lord. We will get the Queen back. I swear it. Just have faith in the Fighters."

Lord Lykouleon didn't speak after Tetheus' words. Everyone looked at the Lord, as if hoping that he would listen to reason and keep him inside the walls. Lykouleon looked at his officers for a moment before turning to head to his quarters. Alfeegi sighed lightly. "This will take some time I suppose. I understand how hard it is for him, but he must understand that if something were to happen, this world will crumble."

"Lord Lykouleon..." the man took a step next to Alfeegi. He had long two toned color hair that went all the way down past his shoulders. He sighed lightly as he closed his eyes. This man was well known for helping Lykouleon out of his palace every so often, but in return, he would act as the Lord in his place. His name was Ruwalk, the Yellow Officer and the Secretary of State. "The Dragon Knights aren't assembled yet. We have still yet to awaken the Earth and Water Dragon. To top it off, Water Dragon is missing."

Kai-stern took a seat by the huge table in the room. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling and spoke as if he were talking to himself. "And of the Six Dragon Officers, we only have the Five; The White, Blue, Yellow, and Black Officers,"

"Yes. our leader, the Red Dragon Officer, is not around," Tetheus spoke sternly, his eyes closed.

Kai-stern looked at the other Officers, his brow narrowing. "I have been trying to locate the Water Dragon during my travels, but all I have found instead have been frozen corpses and dead ends. The Ice and Snow demons are very powerful during this snowy time."

Alfeegi sighed lightly as the other officers conversed about the Earth Dragon being in a slumber by the power of the Fairies forcing it to and other issues that have been a problem. He looked around, noticing that one of their officers were missing. His eyes narrowed as he slowly walked out of the room, hearing Kai-stern's call for him. _'Ruwalk...you are just too nice.'_

**************

Lykouleon walked towards the gates that led out of his palace. He placed his hands on the cold bars as his little Light Dragon, Deus, stared up at the snowy sky while perched on Lykouleon's shoulder. Lykouleon placed a hand on his dragon's head, stroking him gently as he looked straight ahead past the bars of the palace. "I can't stay here any longer. I need Raseleane back to me...she's the most important person to me.." he whispered. He looked at the fallen snow on the ground, his bangs covering his watery eyes. He would give anything to have his wife back in his arms. He understood Alfeegi and the other Officers, but, he just couldn't take it anymore. People were dying, attempting to return the Queen, and his patience had grown thin. He couldn't stand thinking of his love being with the Lord of all Yokai, Nadil. It was unbearable. He tugged on his cape around his neck up more to cover his neck, preparing to head off.

"Your Highness. You'll freeze to death out here in this snow," a voice came up from behind Lykouleon.

Lykouleon's eyes widened as he turned around, only to see his old companion, Ruwalk, with a smile on his face. He gripped the bars on the gate as he stared at him with a stern look. "I take it that you are going to try to prevent me from leaving the castle grounds?"

Ruwalk walked up to the Lord, holding a black cape in his arms. "I would, but without the Queen around, it is hard to try to persuade you to stay here. Besides, the longer she isn't around for you, this world will become a frozen wasteland. The Snow and Ice demons are going on a rampage on the people. Too many people are already dead," He spoke in a soft voice.

Lykouleon knew it to be true. The weather was indeed caused by Lykouleon himself. Based on the mood of the Lord, or the pain and agony he was in, the weather would change in response to the Lord's feelings. In this case, since the Queen was captured by the Yokai Lord Nadil, the world has turned to a snowy land. He couldn't help the way he felt at this point. It was all he can feel; The feeling of loneliness without his other half. He looked down, feeling partially to blame for the many lives that have been lost in from this weather. He then felt warmth from behind. He looked back and seen Ruwalk placing the black cape he held around his Lord. Lykouleon's eyes widened, with Ruwalk only smiling. "Ruwalk.."

"I just like it warmer, Lykouleon," he spoke to him. He was the only one that ever talked to Lykouleon without formality since they were long time friends as far back as they can remember. They went through the tough times and the good times, each helping the other out. They were good friends to the end, and Lykouleon smiled at Ruwalk's act of kindness towards him. "Just believe in yourself Lykouleon. We are all here for you. Just make sure you come back safe and sound with the Queen. We will we waiting your arrival back here." He gave Lykouleon a big smile as he placed a hand on Deus. "You take care of our Lord, little Deus. We don't want anything happening to him."

Deus let out a small cry as both Lykouleon and Ruwalk laughed before Lykouleon opened the gates and headed out towards Nadil's castle. Ruwalk rubbed the back of his head slowly, unable to see the Lord's figure as it vanished in the snowy wind. "Now, how am I gonna tell the others about this one?"

Ruwalk's eyes widened to the sound of footsteps in the snow. He froze, not looking behind him. "Ruwalk, no excuses. You must handle His Majesty's work while he is away now." The voice spoke in a surprisingly calm voice.

Ruwalk turned around, and sure enough, it was Alfeegi, looking at him with a small smile. Ruwalk felt like a small child when they they did something that they shouldn't have. He didn't know what to say. The nervousness crept into him slowly, waiting for Alfeegi to give him a piece of his mind. However, Alfeegi just gave him that same calm smile. "Don't be so nervous. I knew that this was going to happen. It was unavoidable. You two are close friends, so naturally you would aide him. However, what you did was....inappropriate," Alfeegi spoke the last word in a stern tone towards Ruwalk. He walked towards the closed gate, placing a hand on the bars and staring out into the distance. "Besides, the Lord has to do what he has to do."

Ruwalk put his hand on his forehead. _'He was watching us..'_ Ruwalk chuckled to himself as he started to calm down a bit just as Alfeegi wanted. "I just can't see him in the condition he is in now. With all this weather as well, I knew that this was the right way of dealing with things. It has to be him to do what he feels is right. He IS, in fact, our Lord." Ruwalk looked out in the distance that Lord Lykouleon took.

Alfeegi smiled as he started to walk back towards the castle. "Come, Ruwalk. Since you are taking the place of our Lord, you have to finish his work for him."

Ruwalk sighed as he heard those words, whispering a Good Luck to his friend before he walked back into the castle, knowing that Lykouleon will be back safe with the Queen, only to shudder. However, it wasn't the cold that was giving him the chills...It was Alfeegi. Thinking about the suffering that Alfeegi will put him through made him shudder and sigh heavily. _'I have no regrets, but dealing with Alfeegi at this time..I just have a feeling of my life being at stake.'_

__________________________________________________________________________

I apologize for spelling and punctuation and whatnot. I haven't written in soooo long, so please bare with me. Tell me what you think!!! Chapter two will be finished shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

So this section is based off of Volume 2 aka the beginning of the Dragon Lord and the battle with Nadil to acquire his Queen back. I'm actually in the middle of chapter two. I'm making it a bit different than the manga so please bare with me and give me comments on how I handled things for those that read the manga. I hope that you like it and enjoy!!!

I DO NOT OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS. I WISH I DID BECAUSE I WOULD BE ALL OVER IT!!! AND I WOULD TELL YOU WHO NOHIRO WAS. enjoy!!

* * *

Dragon Knights Novel based story from Manga

Taken From Volume 2 : _The Dragon Lord's Story Part 1 and 2_

_Original story by Mineko Ohkami_

The Dragon Lord's Story

Chapter Two

Lykouleon traveled far into the snowy regions. He lost count of the days he spent on his quest to get back his captured Queen from the Yokai Lord Nadil. Deus stayed by his side the whole time, never leaving his shoulder as he held on to it's Master as the winds began to pick up. Lykouleon knew that it was time to take shelter to wait until this small snow storm has past.

As he searched for a cave or a shelter of some kind, he sensed a presence in front of him. He cautiously stood there, his Dragon ready to attack. He sensed great power in the direction. "Get ready.." he whispered to himself as the thing got closer and closer.

Lykouleon made out small things as it got closer. He noticed that, it was a short old man, no taller than a third of the Lords' size. The only thing that was tall was his cane that he carried, which was a few inches taller in height. He had a thick wide white beard that covered his bottom half of his face. His hair was the same color as his beard, that was as long as the beard in the front. The one thing that was interesting to the Lord was the pointed ears on the old man. Normally, it was customary to see the Dragon Tribe in his kingdom having pointed ears. However, the only other species of pointed ears with a presence that had such high virtue were of a special breed.

"Fairie? He is a fairie?" he whispered. He didn't know for sure, but the being was indeed a powerful one.

The old man stopped in front of the Lord, his expression hidden by the snow and the beard. "Come with me. I have a place to stay until the storm dies down," and with those words, he turned around and walked back to where he came from.

Lykouleon looked at him for a few moments before following after him, being just a bit cautious as to what might happen.

******

"So..the Demon Castle is guarded by a set of demons? Snow Crewger and Ice Illuser?" Lykouleon spoke softly.

The old man led the Lord into a small cave. A small fire was in the center of the cave as they sat on opposite sides. The old man spoke to the Lord about the demons that plagued the land near the castle of the Demon Lord. "That is correct. They are responsible for the windy weather we have. They have killed anyone that have come across their path," the old man spoke as he stroked his beard. "No one has made it past those two alive." He whispered to him as he handed the Lord some nice hot tea to warm him up.

Lykouleon looked down at the tea, thinking of the two demons. They were once the proud dogs of the Dragon Lord before Nadil's Henchmen took them and controlled them to do their bidding. He felt uneasy at the thought of his own companions killing the ones that they fought alongside. It must have been some powerful spell to make them do such a thing. He took a few sips of his hot tea, feeling his body warm up rather quickly. "May I ask what you are doing around here, sir? It is rather dangerous to be living near Nadil's Castle, don't you think?" Lykouleon asked him with a concerned look on his face.

The old man looked at Lykouleon, with the Lord unable to read his mind or expression. "I have been waiting for you to come here for quite some time. I have been waiting here to ask a favor of you, Dragon Lord." he spoke sternly.

Lykouleon almost spilled his tea as he heard the words from the old man. "H-How did you know--?"

The old man smiled as he looked at the Dragon perched upon his shoulder. "Your beautiful Light Dragon gives you away, My Lord," The old man chuckled as he seen the expression on the Lord's face as he looked at Deus. Deus made a small cry as it extended it's wings behind Lykouleon.

"What is this favor you ask of me?" Lykouleon asked the old man after he regained his composure. He felt that he shouldn't have been surprised at the thought of the old man knowing his identity, since Alfeegi always finds out about him when he dresses up as a Dragon Fighter. Even with the dying of his hair or even a hallucination spell could not fool the eyes of the White Dragon Officer.

The old man finished his tea as he set down the cup on the ground. "Well...the thing is, I need some of your blood, My Lord." he spoke sternly to the Lord.

Lykouleon froze with concern and worry. He panicked in his mind as he was unsure of what to say. "But..my blood is--"

"I know. It is poisonous." The old man interrupted as he picked up his cup. "Not unless you know how to handle the blood."

Lykouleon closed his eyes. His blood was indeed poison to some. Not a lot of people can touch the Lord when he bleeds. The only people that were able to handle the blood of the Lords' are the Queen, and those who are worthy of touching it. Lykouleon recalled the other day, when he was wounded. A female Officer tried to tend to his wounds. However, she met her fate when she touched his blood. Lykouelon was hurt by the fact that someone fell victim to his blood, since the Queen was not there to aide him. He looked at the old man, his hand shook as he extended it out slowly. "You can have my blood. I just hope you know what you are doing."

The old man nodded as he handed the dagger to the Lord, placing the cup below his hand. The Dragon Lord winced as he stabbed his hand, his poisonous blood coming out as it dripped within the cup. "Your blood is like a powerful drug, My Lord. Unless treated with magic, it is a deadly poison. For anyone but the Demons, anyone would want their hands on it," he spoke as the cup was filled half way with Lykouleon's blood.

Lykouleon tore off a peice of fabric from his cape underneath the black one and tied it tightly around his hand to prevent the bleeding. Some of his blood seeped through the fabric, creating a red stain upon the bandage. "And what of the Demons?"

"The Demons cannot touch such a thing, My Lord. To them, it is just pure light. They cannot stand such things." The old man spoke as he held the cup between his hands, having it float in the air, the cup glowing a bit. "But, thanks to you, My Tribe can be saved, sir."

Lykouleon looked at the old man with a confused look upon his face as he held his hand. "Tribe? Wait? Who ARE you?"

Before the old man answered his question, the fire went out due to an icy wind within the cave. Lykouleon jumped up, looking about as Deus flew right above the Lord's head. Lykouleon looked at his little Dragon. "Deus. Go protect the Old man. I sense something uneasy about this wind." He whispered.

The Dragon gave out a small cry before it flew to the Old Man. Lykouleon walked up to the entrance of the cave. His eyes looked straight ahead, slowly unsheathing his sword. The wind picked up rather quickly, the snow blowing fiercely into his face. He shielded his eyes for the brief moment before the wind finished its onslaught upon his body. As he placed his arms down, his eyes widened slowly as to who was in front of him. "Crewger...Illuser..they actually left the entrance to the castle to come here.." he whispered.

The two dog demons that were once his comrades, now stood before their previous Master. They were both just as white as the snow, their long fur and bushy long tails blowing in the wind. However, Lykouleon noticed the head plates and the chain collar that were around both of their necks. "Nadil must have used his magic to make them do his bidding. Damn him!"

The dog-like demons growled furiously at the Dragon Lord, their eyes just glaring into the Lord's own. They showed no signs of them fighting off the spell once they seen the Lord's face. Lykouleon held a tighter grip onto his blade, unsure what to do. He didn't really want to slaughter his companions, but then, he didn't want them under the influence of Nadil and his blood could not be shed. Not at this time anyway. "Ether way..they will die." he whispered as he pointed his sword at the two dogs. "If I can defeat you, I can advance into the castle."

Without warning, Illuser made the first move. He leaped up, his fangs shown as he was aiming for Lykouleon.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!! Well, Chapter Three will be up soon! See ya soon!


End file.
